Hesperia Wiki
Hesperia Hesperia is the first planet to have been created by the Hesperides. Apart from being the only known habitable world, it is also theorized to be housing the six celestial deities within its core. The elliptical globe is enveloped by a large body of water littered with countless islands and archipelagos, with the largest ones clustered together to form the few existing populated continents: Halcyon, Morcavus, Ingardia, blablabla. 'Creation' Prior to its conception, the space inhabited by the Hesperides was barren and empty. The deities yearned to utilize their strengths and powers by creating, and so, they decided to collaborate with one another to form the very first planet. The initial shape was molded out of the eye of Adam, the self-proclaimed leader of the Hesperides. The body of water enveloping the oblate spheroid was his doing, along with the planet's crust, layers, and core. The land formations were produced by Sebhan, who began by molding out a smattering of islands and archipelagoes, before producing the first suitable continents. Zenith, the Hesperide of Life, gave the planet life by providing it with its very own flaura and fauna, plucking out the animals that she conjured from her back and arms, and molding races out of her own image. The life that she had created, however, had a difficult time coping with the harshness of the environment. Hayden, another member of the Hesperides, stepped in and provided the planet with a proper atmosphere, and upon noticing the extreme weather and perpetual darkness, added stars and clouds. He later gifted the planet with a sun, as well, in order for them to have brighter, more illuminated days. It was not too long after the creation of sun that Callista, the Hesperide of Enlightenment, gifted the races inhabiting the planet with intelligence, knowledge, and understanding. It was then that the deities sat back and decided to observe the planet develop and grow on its own. The last two Hesperides, Sebhan and Thomas, were left to provide the planet of their own respective blessings later on. While Sebhan decided to observe the denizens of Hesperia before gifting them with anything, Thomas quickly began to work on providing them with magic, despite the disapproval of Adam and the other Hesperides. They preferred to keep things natural and as they were, and found magic unconventional and dangerous. Thomas continued to experiment on the concept, however, and eventually provided the planet with elemental magic. The gift was frowned upon by the other Hesperides, and eventually he was ostracized and barred from interacting with the planet. He did not stop working on magic, nonetheless, and did so in secret. Unfortunately, the birth of magic was what led to the birth of Anomalies. 'Development' It was assumed that only Adam, Sebhan, Zenith, Hayden, and Callista were the only Hesperides that involved themselves in the creation of the planet. However, Thomas inserted his own contributions into their creations in secret. Some races developed unexpected, unnatural traits due to Thomas' intrusion, and other life forms began inheriting astonishing traits from the things that the Hesperide had created. Over time, magic began to become an ordinary concept and an integral part of most of the planet's denizens, much to the dismay of the other Hesperides, but its creation had left multiple scars upon the face of the world. Eventually, the Hesperides Zenith and Sebhan began to experiment and bypass the natural law that they had initially agreed upon. This in turn produced a chain of events that led to Hayden's sudden disappearance, and the worsening of Hesperia's condition. The excess energy from after the conjuration of magic began to alter certain pre-existing creations and lifeforms, which in turn introduced Anomalies to the planet. After Thomas had given Hesperia it's first moon, he began to create an entirely different type of magic. He completed all categories of World Magic, and then proceeded to develop Corrupt Magic and enchanted artifacts. He gifted certain races and portions of the world with his corrupt magic, oblivious to the monstrosities that formed in its wake. Over time, he was able to create the Incapacitator, an object capable of removing the powers of a Hesperide and trapping them in their mortal forms. This occurrence was what led to the event called "The Harrowing." 'The Harrowing' When the Incapacitator's abilities were demonstrated on the Hesperide Callista, the other deities rushed to hide beneath the planet. Adam hollowed out the Hesperia's core and proceeded to turn it into a safe haven. The act caused the planet to become unstable, and in turn, worsened its already debilitated condition. Only he and Zenith were able to enter the core and assume suspended animation. Once it had been sealed off, all who'd remained were Thomas, Sebhan, and Callista, with the third stripped of her powers and left to assume her mortal form. Sebhan rushed to counteract the planet's instability by adding fail-safes to the lands. She uplifted some of the rapidly sinking continents and left them suspended above the waters, latching them together and affixing on them opalescent chains that kept them from sinking or floating away. For the other islands, she kept them secured on the waters with their own chains, hidden away underground. She was unable to save or protect the other smaller islands, however, and they were left partially sunk and unstable among the harsh waters. She then remained among her own race, the Nexii, in Licarvus. Thomas, on the other hand, continued to experiment on magic freely. 'Present Time' Hesperia is currently in the middle of recovering from The Harrowing, with many of its cities and races struggling to advance and flourish once more. The continents have lost their beauty and vibrance, with every ounce of life completely drained of its original beauty. The wilds are infested with Thomas's monstrosities, and so are the seas. Only the cities are safe from the unnatural demons that lurk the outside world, but corruption and crime have inevitably wraught most metropolises as well. Multiple races and organizations alike have focused on expanding their horizons and modernizing the life in Hesperia, though there is yet to be an influence overarching the rest. There is talk, however, of a paradise opposite from the habitated continents known to all, a "heaven on earth" created by Zenith and the other Hesperides before the events of the Harrowing. It was meant to have been an improved version of the land masses that they had initially created, and is filled with an even better environment. It was impossible to test the rumor, unfortunately, as the concept of traveling out of the continents is considered taboo and far too dangerous. Perhaps one day, the truth would out. For now, most cities have opted to develop their own cultures and traditions by making use of what they already have, in the hopes that one day, their deities would return to all of them and make things right once more. Races *Nexii *Ephemer *Sagedi *Vharr Geography and Cities Main Locations Page *Halcyon **Halcyon *Morcavus **Licarvus *Ingardia **Ingardia (country) ***Telseae ***Tarsya **Meritania BLABLABLABLABLABLA This is only here so it won't be put up for adoption <3 <3 Latest activity Category:Browse